A Common Life
by xerenles
Summary: Nadya Clairborne was born into a poor family on a farm outside of Lordaeron, with common dreams and goals. Hers isn't a tale destined for the history books, but any bit of information is valuable to the right person.
1. I

**A Common Life**

**"Tell me a story."**

**Nadya glanced around the cheerily lit room, eyes landing on a large bookcase - filled with romance novels.**

**She sighed, "I don't have any stories that you'd like to hear, Leah."**

**Leah rolled her eyes and then took a drink from an over-sized tankard of dwarven stout. **

**"Don't matter, they're starting to depress me anyway. Ain't no pretty paladin goin' to whisk me off into the sunset with his armored pony, and I ain't getting on no ram with no smelly-bearded hunter either!" She chuckled, "Light help me for having a thing for humans, never going to do me a bit of good."**

**Nadya looked at the small dwarf woman seated across from her. She supposed that, by dwarven standards, Leah was very beautiful - her long black hair intricately braided and held together by gold and jeweled clips, her skin fair, her complexion clear and her vibrant violet eyes... **

**"Well?" Leah asked impatiently.**

**It was odd, Nadya mused, that the impatient look her friend was giving her suited her better than the serene expression she wore at the cathedral. Shouldn't a priestess of the Light always wear a serene expression? It was odd, wasn't it?**

**"Leah?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Why aren't you living in the cathedral? Houses in Stormwind cost an arm and a leg, don't they?"**

**"And a couple fingers too!" Leah laughed merrily. "Actually, I have a cell there, but I moved out as soon as I saw this place for sale - not too many opportunities to buy a house here, you know! 'Sides, it was too stuffy there, those eunuchs can't take a joke."**

**Nadya licked her lips, hesitating to ask her next question. Aside from the modest black robes Leah prefered to wear, they were the **_**only**_** inexpensive items in the dwarven priestess' house. Leah had an unreadable expression on her face as she took another drink from her tankard - her **_**frost**_** enchanted tankard. **_**Only a dwarf would ever consider having a cup enchanted for their ale!**_

**"How were you able to make the money to afford it - your house, I mean."**

**"I did quite a bit of adventuring when I was younger," Leah answered dismissively.**

**"Oh," Nadya replied. Adventuring, her parents had explained to her, was a mercenary's work - not always to the highest bidder, but always for payment. She felt her heart drop, she couldn't fight - she'd never been trained. **_**Wait...**_

**"When you were younger," she echoed. "How old are you?"**

**Leah seemed thoughtful, as if she had to **_**remember**_** how old she was. **

**"Seventy-six," she answered confidently.**

**"Seventy-six?!" Nadya cried incredulously. Perhaps that enchantment on Leah's tankard was doing her more harm than good. The woman that sat across from her didn't look a day over twenty-five. Maybe she had one-to-many pints of stout, what number was she on again? Surely any minute now, Leah's face would break into a wide smile and she'd say, "Kidding", or something like that and they'd laugh at how gulible she was.**

**"Time moves slowly for the Earthen," Leah replied, shrugging her shoulders. "If you're looking for work, we can go over what you're able to do or what you're willing to do and I'll see if I can find anything for you tomorrow. But first," she said, grinning, "I'd like to hear a story. Who knows, I might even give you a couple coin if it's a good one."**

**Nadya almost groaned, "It's not worth hearing."**

**"That depends on who's listening, girlie. Now quit yer stallin' and get to talking!" Leah crowed triumphantly.**

**Nadya sighed, **_**Dwarves.**_** "I don't know where to start."**

**"Where to start?" Leah asked with her eyebrows raised, "Well, most people like to start at the beginning. You're hardly an old woman yet, so you can't start at the end, can you?"**

**"I guess not," Nadya replied, sounding distracted. "From the beginning then..."**

AN: Why hello there! I guess this is where I say that I don't own anything pertaining to Blizzard's Warcraft franchise and that I'm not making any money from writing this and that it's worthless to sue me for everything I own because how then would I pay my WoW account fee every month? I wouldn't - and that would just make everyone unhappy.

Nadya and Leah are loosely based off of my characters on some unnamed RP server, not that I really RP with them - I'm more of an RP voyeur. What can I say? My happy people-watching habit extends itself into video games too. I know, I know - it's kind of creepy - but I giggle anytime I see someone say 'thy' or 'thou' seriously.

Well, I hope you enjoy this story. Comments would be lovely, even it's just to say "You spelled the word 'the' wrong in paragraph 4, sentence 3. Fix it." I kind of agonized over how to rate this, as I don't really see it as being a 'M' rated fic but, unfortunately, I can be pretty foul-mouthed... my apologies. =D


	2. II

**"If I were to start my story anywhere, I guess I would start with my family.**

**I was born on a rather large farm to a family of sharecroppers. We were not rich by any means, but my parents were very hard workers so my brother and I never went hungry. There wasn't anything extraordinary about any of us - we were plain, but pleasant enough in any area you could rate a human in being - look, manner, and deed. **

**The only member I can think of that ever stood out in our family was my uncle from my father's side - he was a harsh looking man, though I remember him always speaking in gentle, quiet tones and I thought it was odd coming from one that looked like he did. He was an adventurer for a time, until he came to be employed in Stormwind - we never knew exactly what he was doing here, but my father called him "a bad egg", so maybe it wasn't an honest living.**

**Even so, my uncle who stood out amongst my family, wasn't anyone who stood out in a crowd. I mention him to you, Leah, because he's kind of connected to our first meeting. Don't misunderstand - I'm not blaming him for it, I take responsibility for my actions - and I think I'll forever be grateful to you for your kindness that day and the days since.**

**Were you to ask any woman my age about growing up on a farm outside of the walls of Lordaeron, I think our stories would be the same. I helped my parents plant rows of corn and wheat when spring would come - such work causes your back to ache no matter your age - and harvest the crops when autumn began. So I fancied myself as stronger than the delicate looking ladies I saw when we would make our trips to the market or during services on Sundays, though I could never say for sure - poor people don't mix with wealthy ones, you know.**

**We had a number of chickens that we were happy to have lay eggs for us, and even happier with the ornrey roosters that would rear up their heads long enough for us to strike them down and have them for dinner. We had two horses, Ike and Miriam, that our landlord gave us to till the fields and they were good enough to pull our wagon to town whenever we needed them to.**

**In short, it was a common life. **

**It's not important that my least favorite chore was washing the dishes after meals, or that I played 'house' alone because my brother was only interested in playing 'guards and thieves' together - where he always played the guard and I the thief.**

**My parents believed that a little knowledge could take you a long way, so they hired a tutor to teach my brother and I how to read, write, and do simple arithmetic, we didn't go to a better school afterward - we didn't have the money. I had hoped to study with and eventually become an apprentice to an alchemist in Lordaeron (even now I can only make the most basic of poultices and salves), though I suppose it's a goal that I will never accomplish.**

**You see, I had to put that hope on hold when my brother left for his training to become a guard for the kingdom - my parents needed someone to stay behind to help with the farm - and I was the one made to stay. At the time I believed that they had sentenced me to a life of spinsterhood, later I came to understand that women leave their family for their husband - I guess I naively believed that I would forever be with my family. **

**My mother had confessed to me that she and my father had sent my brother off with the expectation that he would bring back a wife with him. Who he brought back instead was Greyson, his bunk mate during training, as a joke to get a rise out of our parents - Caleb, my brother, had that sort of humor.**

**My cheeks still feel warm when I think of the first time I saw Greyson standing underneath the oak tree laughing alongside my brother while my mother squawked about the terrible start they'd given her and my father. The light filtering through the leaves gave his dark brown hair a coppery shine, he was tall and nicely tanned - and I remember feeling, for the first time in my life, too timid to come up and speak to a person. I can't say for sure if it was love at first sight, but I can say that feeling took hold of me fiercely not long after.**

**For a year, we made sure to sit next to each other during services at the cathedral and we'd sneak away together at night til eventually he came to my parents and asked to marry me. I was so happy! My parents initially refused because, remember, it was my brother who was to marry first. But my brother was determined to make the military his career and told our parents, as he put it, that he had 'no time for chasing skirts'. So Greyson came back to my parents and told them that once his enlistment was up, he would not renew it and instead live on the farm if they would let him marry me. What choice did my parents have?**

**We set our wedding date to be the day after Greyson was released from duty, but then..." Nadya's voice cracked.**

**"Then?" Leah echoed.**

**Nadya rubbed her face with her palms, "T-the plague came. Oh Leah, I know I told you that I'd tell this story for a couple pieces of copper, but I -" her breath hitched and her voice became strained, "I don't want to remember it right now, I'm sorry."**

**Leah nodded her head, sympathetically, "I understand. Go on to bed then."**

**The younger woman nodded and rose from her chair and stopped at the stairs, "Are you coming up too?"**

**Leah shook her head, "Not yet, I'm going to smoke my pipe for a little while before I come up, you go on."**

**"Okay," Nadya said quietly before disappearing up the stairs.**

**Leah got up to root around in her drawer that she called her "wonderful drawer of vices", though it only contained an ornate snuff box, a bag of pipe tobacco, and a wooden pipe with an amber stem. If there was anything that she enjoyed more than a good pint, it was a good pint with a good smoke!**

**She sat down and carefully packed the bowl of the pipe, making sure not to drop any of the tobacco - you could only buy the stuff in the Goblin cities and it did not come cheap (though the words 'cheap' and 'goblin' never did go together). She had just lit the bowl when she heard a light scrape against the front door.**

**Leah padded quietly to the door and let a short, darkly-dressed human man inside. "You're early, Ray" she said with annoyance.**

**"Am I? Most would think me incredibly late." Ray said good-humoredly. "Leah, you look silly with that pipe, put it out."**

**"Nnnn" she replied while taking a long draw from the pipe. "Look this is my first smoke today, lay off." she said, exhaling.**

**"You know I won't marry a woman who smokes," he said with a smile.**

**"Ain't that a shame," Leah said sarcastically, taking another hit from her pipe. "Why are you here again?"**

**"I came to check on your girl. Do we have someone we can use?"**

**"Mmm, can't say for certain yet. You know how this goes, we've got to test them a little. She isn't very skilled as far as I can see, but her reflexes are good and she has a basic knowledge of trades that could help us out. If she does decide to join, it's going to take a lot of work on her part."**

**"But is she trust-worthy? Do you think she could be loyal to us?"**

**"Oh, aye, she's the dutiful type. And her kind, well, it's easy to steer them to a fierce loyalty - if you play it from the right angle. My main concern, though, is that she might not be willing to do what it is that we do."**

**"But when you found her, she -"**

**"You can't use desperate acts as a basis for these things, it'll only bring resentment later. Even if she doesn't want to join, I won't toss her out on the street or nothin' - I'll still find her a place doing something else - it's our obligation to a family member."**

**Ray nodded, "I bet James will be thrilled to see her here safe and sound at least!"**

**Leah's face became solemn, "Ray, James ain't coming back," she watched the man's eyes widen.**

**"What are you saying? You can't mean - "**

**"His assignment was in Stratholme, he last reported that he believed he and the majority of the city had been infected - he's either dead or turned, Ray. I'm sorry."**

**"You don't know that! He should have come here, we could have cleansed him! He - " Ray's voice rose steadily as he became more distraught.**

**"Ray," Leah's voice came quiet, but held an edge to it, "you will be quiet or I will silence you. I understand that you're upset, so am I, but you are not to suggest that a **_**plagued**_** person should come to this city to seek help, do you understand me? We are **_**not**_** going to aid that lich by bringing that shit down on ourselves! Should I sense any diseased refugee coming to this city, I will strike them down at the gates myself!" **

**Leah's eyes narrowed to black slits when she saw Ray starting to protest, "I don't want to hear it. I will contact you if and when I feel the girl is ready. That's why I do what I do, and you do not. Now, get out."**

**Leah sighed tiredly when the door shut. If this mess kept up, she was going to be making more trips to Booty Bay than she cared to.**


	3. III

**Nadya stood dumbly in the middle of one of her family's wheat fields. A thick haze of smoke hung in the air, carrying with it the acrid stench of burnt hair. She covered her nose with a shirt sleeve, desperately trying to block the smell out - **_**Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick...**_

**"**_**Another one's risen!"**_

_**"Goddamn it, I told you to burn the bodies as soon as they fell!"**_

_**"What are you saying, I couldn't do that to Albert!"**_

_**"That thing isn't Albert anymore! Shoot it! Shoot it!"**_

_**"Oh my god, he's still moving!"**_

_**"Keep fucking shooting it until it stops moving!"**_

**The sound of gunfire rang hollow in her ears, **_**There's that high-pitched noise again, I wonder if I'll ever be rid of it. **_** She over looked the farm that was her home - once cheery with green and life - now held a barren look to it, covered with makeshift tents housing the military and the broken people that had managed to escape Andorhal and Brill alive.**

**She and Greyson had been in Dalaran together while he took some leave, when he received orders to come back to the camp he had been stationed at in Tirisfal Glades. When they had left for their vacation, her family's farm was normal - when they returned, nothing about her home seemed familiar. **

**"**_**Where are my parents?!" **_**she had screeched upon seeing the bonfires laden with the dead.**

**"**_**I'm sorry ma'am but -" **_**a strange face stepped up to answer her.**

**"**_**There wasn't anyone here when we arrived. Don't worry about it, Naddy." **_**said a person that she had recognized as one of her brother's childhood friends.**

**It was a lie, she could tell. Idly, Nadya noticed her shaking hands - she hadn't stopped shaking since that conversation. She watched the orange and black haze on the horizon with a sort of detached sense of wonder, **_**Is that Lordaeron burning in the distance?**_** How could everything go to hell in such a short time? **

**Nadya's body jerked as she felt a large hand land on her shoulder, "Come back to the fire and warm up, sweetheart," came Greyson's voice.**

**"I've had enough of fires," she muttered under her breath, but followed quietly in her fiance's footsteps.**

**Settling around the fire, Nadya admired the light playing on Greyson's face, until the relative silence at their camp amplified the cries of the refugees staying in the field.**

**"What are we going to do?" she asked.**

**"Tonight there will be a caravan arriving to take civilians to - " Greyson began, drawing up his tall, armored frame imposingly.**

**Nadya was taken aback. She had seen Greyson use that tone of voice and stance when he was talking to people while on duty, but if she was nearby he would wink and smile broadly after the other party had turned. It was always amusing to see the people jump at the generally easy-going man's orders. To be on the receiving end of what they had joked was his 'Oh-shit-the-captain-is-looking' face, was frustrating to say the least. "Civilians?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.**

**Greyson's eyes softened as he looked down at her, "I'm sorry, Nadya, I'm stressed out too," his posture relaxed a little when he saw her nod. "There's going to be a caravan that's coming in tonight to take you and the others here to Southshore."**

**"Tonight?" Nadya asked. "Wouldn't it be better if we left in the morning?"**

**He shook his head, "Those things don't care what time of the day it is, they're always awake. So the general consensus is 'the sooner, the better' when it comes to leaving before more of those things show up."**

**Nadya frowned, "Why Southshore? Wouldn't Dalaran or Gilneas be closer?"**

**"Gilneas?" he laughed. "Gilneans only help themselves. No, we sent a messenger out there - when he returned he said that no one even greeted him at the gate. Dalaran has erected a barrier of sorts and allows no one in. Southshore is our only option at this point. There's even talk about there being a ship that's going to Stormwind, which is probably best for everyone involved - Stormwind is, so I've heard, untouched by whatever this is going through our area."**

**Nadya's eyebrows furrowed, "I see," she trailed off. "When you said 'civilians', what did that mean? Aren't you coming too?"**

**Greyson shook his head again, "You know I can't, I've got orders to stay here. Where would we be if your fiance died in stocks because he became a deserter, hmm?" He looked over at her, in the direction of the road, "Oh good, they're almost here. You should get your things ready."**

**Nadya couldn't remember a time when she prayed so hard in her life, for an axel on the wagon to break, for one of the horses pulling said wagon to fall over or to stubbornly stop in the road and move no further. She shook her head hard and ran in front of Greyson, grasping at the rough leather straps on his breastplate, "We'll go to Stormwind then, no one will know," she said, pleadingly.**

**He took one of her hands and held it gently, "You can't escape these things, Nadya," he said sadly. "I need you to go with that caravan. Not because I don't want you here with me, but because I won't be able to focus if we get in a fight if I'm worried that you're back here by yourself." He squeezed her hand, "I need you to be safe, Nadya."**

**She took off the gold necklace with an opal and gold pendant that Greyson had bought for her as a present while they were in Dalaran and fastened the chain around his neck, "You -" her voice cracked, "I'm lending this to you, I want it back when you come to bring me home." Behind her, she could hear the horses whining and the shuffling of feet as people walked toward the caravan tiredly.**

**"If you can, get on the boat to Stormwind. Spend some time with your uncle, he lives there, doesn't he? I'll be there before you know it."**

**"Promise?" Nadya asked, the world becoming distorted through the tears welling in her eyes.**

**"I promise," Greyson said smiling. "Come on, I'll get your bag and walk you to the wagon."**

**She sat at the end of a wagon, next to a woman wailing about leaving home and a couple of children screaming about leaving their parents. "Come with me," she pleaded.**

**Greyson shook his head, "No, Nadya, I'm sorry."**

**Nadya watched forlornly as Greyson's form gradually became smaller as the wagon made the trip to Southshore.**


	4. IV

**When there was a loud cracking sound followed by the wagon thudding heavily onto the stone path, jarring its screaming occupants to a corner, Nadya felt as if she was going to die laughing. If there had been a physical manifestation of the Light that governed prayers standing in front of her, she probably would've punched it in the jaw for having such piss poor timing.**

**"Hey Bailey, wheel's broke," she could hear the driver say to whoever the faceless Bailey was.**

**"S'fine, Mitch. Got a couple spares in the back," she figured the second voice belonged to Bailey. "Gonna take a little while though, bit of a pain to get those suckers on right."**

**"A'yuh, I'll get to unhitching the horses then," she heard the driver say as he hopped off of the driver's seat, the back of the wagon swayed unsteadily.**

**Moments later the flap covering the back of the wagon was raised, revealing a man in his 60s who looked as if he'd missed a couple of days worth of shaving. "Sorry to trouble you folks, but one of the wheels broke and I need to have everyone and their belongings out to start working on it."**

**One of the women that had been wailing earlier stood over Bailey as he was propping the wagon up, "Is this necessary? Can't we just get another wagon?" she asked impatiently.**

**"No ma'am," Bailey said, grunting a little as he pumped the lever to the jack, "We were the last coming or going to that area."**

**"Well why didn't you call out to the other wagons? Surely we could have ridden with them!"**

**"Call all you'd like, it'd do you no good - they wouldn't be able to hear you. S'ides those wagons were filled, unless you'd like to run alongside to Southshore," he replied evenly.**

**A neatly dressed middle aged man spoke up, "What will we do if we miss the boat to Stormwind?" **

**"Then we'll catch one going to Menethril, there's always a boat going to Stormwind from there," Bailey explained.**

**"So we're not going to stay in Southshore then?" asked another.**

**"Don't think it's a good idea, what with Dalaran boarding up like it is - means Hillsbrad isn't going to fare much better. Those mages seem to know a thing a'fore it happens sometimes." he finished, checking the wagon, making sure it was steady before he started on the wheel. **

**Nadya turned away from the crowd gathering, heckling the old man as he went about his work, though Bailey seemed to take all the questions in stride.**

**The children had gathered together a few feet away, one little girl tugged on a boy's shirt sleeves, "Come on, Andy, let's go play for a little bit! We won't go far away from the horses, it'll be okay!"**

**The little boy shook his head stubbornly, "No, Poppa said not to leave the wagon unless an adult with a sword was with me, so I'm not going."**

**"Your Poppa ain't here, you won't get in trouble!"**

**"Look at me! I've got a sword!" another child giggled, wagging a stick in the air.**

**"That isn't a sword, stupid. Andy isn't going to come because he's chicken," the tallest of the children said, sneering at the slightly smaller boy.**

**"I ain't chicken! Poppa said this is important, I'll get in big trouble if he finds out!"**

**"Nevermind, no one wanted to play with you anyway," the tallest said before leading the group of children in the direction Mitch had gone with the horses.**

**She watched Andy frown and kick his foot in the dirt, "Why couldn't we play here," he whined to himself.**

_**Crunch.**_

_**Slide.**_

_**Crunch.**_

**Nadya tried to train her hearing in the direction that the noise was coming from, in the distance, she could see light from Mitch's lamp. **_** The kids are probably just playing around.**_

**The noise came again, louder this time, sounding as if more of whatever was making the noise had joined in. Nadya glanced around nervously, her heart pumping faster, no one seemed to think anything was out of the ordinary - content to question Bailey into an early grave.**

**Andy also seemed unaware of the growing noise, or the horses snorting loudly, or that the lamp that Mitch had been carrying could now be seen on the ground, illuminating what appeared to be a dozen legs. "Well, Poppa will say it's okay if I go to the mister with the lamp," he said to himself and started to walk where the other children had disappeared.**

**By this time, Nadya wanted to yell at the kid not to go out there, but her body reacted first. She grabbed Andy by the back of his shirt and sharply pulled him against her - he had barely let out an 'ow' when a blueish, bloated face appeared from the bushes reaching for the boy, fresh blood smeared on its face and ripped and wrinkled clothes.**

**Nadya recoiled and opened her mouth to scream - her fear was further amplified when the sound died in her throat. Andy, however, had no such problem and let out an ear-piercing shriek. This brought Nadya out of her stupor, she took the boy and ran.**

**"What's going on?"**

**"Hey! Stop!"**

_**They'll catch us!**_** She couldn't manage to slow her body down, she was far too panicked. She heard screams and footsteps quickly following behind her, this incensed her to run faster, pulling Andy with her. The screams swiftly became ungodly howls accompanied by the horrible sound of flesh tearing.**

**Nadya had always wanted to believe that in a time of crisis she would be able to stand steadfast, like one of the too-good-to-be-true heroines from her favorite stories in her childhood - she quickly discovered that this was not the case. She currently did not even contain the grace to feel shamed by this newly learned trait - _Faster_. _Faster. They'll catch us, _was like a mantra to her as she practically dragged the boy behind her.**

**Adrenaline coursed through her body as they mindlessly ran through the forest. The only sense of direction she felt was to go wherever that noise _wasn't_. She was oblivious to the brush they ran through, shredding their clothes and cutting into their skin. She jerked on Andy's arm roughly when he stumbled behind her, deaf to his yelps when she did so. _Faster, Faster _pushed her further into the forest and away from the road.  
**

**Nadya stopped only when the noise quieted to the forest's usual sounds, she and the child both gasping for air. When Andy finally caught his breath, he began to cry loudly. Alarmed, Nadya turned toward him and said, "Be quiet," sharply.**

**"M-momma," he said in between hiccups.**

**"What?" she asked, confused.**

**"I r-ran away from Momma."**

_**Is that what happened to my parents too? **_**Nadya's stomach dropped, **_**I'm going to be sick...**_

**Sighing, she cut her train of thought off to look around the the forest and saw lights to the east that seemed to come from a town. **_**It looks too large to be Pyrewood, Ambermill then? **__**Maybe we can stay there! **_**But the thought of her empty pockets started to nag her and she grimaced, **_**With what money?**_** No, it was best to keep going to Southshore, where she'd eventually arrive in Stormwind, find her Uncle James and wait for Greyson to come for her.**

**She looked over at Andy, whose head was starting to droop and nudged him, "Hey, wake up. We can't stay here," she said quietly. When he let out a small whine, she crouched down beside him, "Here, I'll carry you. Come on, we need to go," she urged.**

**Nadya felt relieved (after what seemed to her to be two hours of pure misery carrying the increasingly heavy boy on her back while trying to walk as silently as possible through the forest) when she saw the unguarded entrance of the town. Houses with gardens were lined neatly on both sides of an avenue leading to the town hall. **_**Bingo!**_** Sandwiched between a large house and a silo lay the town's stables.**

**She crept quietly into the stables and chose the first stall she came to, housing a medium-sized brown mare. The horse made no complaint as she shakily slipped a bridle over its head. Emboldened by this, she worked faster, placing a saddle pad on its back before putting the saddle on and fastening it, then sliding in the bit and adjusting the bridle.**

**Andy looked at her groggily when she sat him on the horse, "What are you doing?" he asked.**

**Nadya said nothing as she led the horse from the stables, once she was seated on the horse, she brought the horse to trot toward the back road that she had taken with Greyson three weeks prior when they took a shortcut on the way to Dalaran.**

**"H-hey!" she heard the stable hand call out from behind them, the horse's footfalls waking him from his sleep.**

**"What are you doing?" Andy repeated, this time fully awake and clutching at her sides tightly.**

**"Stealing a horse," Nadya answered, matter-of-factly. "Hold on!" she said before leading to a full gallop out of the town.**

**

* * *

  
**

AN:Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them!

/edit: Corey, I thought it was kind of lacking too, so I beefed it up a little. Thanks!


End file.
